Obvious
by Jadah Krayne
Summary: Faith finally decides to take what she's always wanted...Buffy Summers, but with dire consequences. Told in Faith's POV, with some third person. Enjoy and please R&R, as it is my first real fanfic


A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, though a couple of them I wish I did coughFaithandBuffycough

TITLE: "Obvious"

AUTHOR: Jadah Krayne

PAIRING: Faith/Buffy

TIMELINE: Season 3, just after "Enemies"

WARNINGS: mention of NC femslash...

SUMMARY: Faith decides to take what she wants, which just so happens to be Buffy. Told in Faith's POV but has elements of third person for the other characters in the story. Enjoy.

After the Mayor left my apartment, I took to beating the shit out of the punching bag, the only thing I could see was Buffy's face. How dare she do this to me? Faith? The better of us slayers? And Angel...what the fuck was I thinking in letting myself believe that I had something that Buffy Summers didn't, even for just a moment. That fucking bitch had everything...the perfect guy, her perfect little group of friends that did everything she wanted, even the better Watcher. I hated her, every single perfect inch of her, and yet...no, I couldn't let myself think such things. _Buffy is the enemy, _I kept telling myself, my fists slamming harder and harder into the bag.

_"Remember...I'm the only friend you'll ever need...and besides, a great girl like you deserves to have everything you've ever wanted..." _I heard the Mayor's voice in my head tell me as I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. I did deserve everything I wanted...I had never had it before, why shouldn't I have it now? I was Faith, the best slayer that this fucking town had ever seen...better than Buffy, that's for sure. I stood, walking over to a mirror and examining what I saw there. I was gorgeous, no one could resist me...not even Buffy Summers. After all, she was dancing with me that night and how I loved it, having her that close to me...I closed my eyes and envisioned her, the perfect blonde hair and those eyes.

When I opened them again, I noticed that there was a bit of a smile playing on my lips, the type of smile I get when I'm just about to ram a stake into a vamp's unbeating heart.

"Want, take, have...right, Faith?" I asked myself, making up my mind and grabbing a stake from a drawer near the door. "Well, I _want _Buffy Summers, I am going to _take _her, and I will _have _her for as long as I want..." With that, I left the apartment and went looking for her.

I could see her standing in the cemetery, her body clothed perfectly in black and a vision of beauty as always. All that outfit did was make me want her more. I stood quietly in the distance, slowly making my way closer to where she was standing so I could get a better look. It was almost time for her to start patroling, but I wanted to know why she was waiting there.

"God, Angel...where are you?" she muttered to herself, glancing at a watch adorning her wrist. The mention of that name set to make my blood boil all over again, but I knew that I had to keep on task if I wanted to get what I wanted. I slid slowly along one of the larger headstones, careful not to make a sound. _Imagine, the slayer being the hunted, _I told myself, smiling rather than chuckling and giving myself away. Soon, I was directly behind her and I could easily see the way that she was dressed. Her black tank top was dipped low, so low that I could see the beginnings of her cleavage and her black pants fit so snugly that I could easily see the outline of her pretty little ass. A smirk crossed my face, and if I didn't know any better, I would say that she was trying to get laid. Soon, I strolled out, careful to stay out of her line of vision. "Angel...there you..." she started, but when she met my eyes she stopped talking.

"Not quite, little girl," I said, slamming my fist into her gut and knocking her down on the ground. With a flick of my wrist, I jammed the stake into her shoulder, a wound not fatal in the slightest. The surprise caused her to trip, and I watched as the perfect Buffy fell to the ground, her head hitting a nearby headstone hard enough to make her pass out.

"Faith...why-" was all she managed before her eyes closed in forced sleep. Finally, I had what I wanted...Buffy Summers.

The library was silent, save for the sound of Giles rustling around his many books in attempt to find more on the Ascension; he didn't even hear the door open.

"Giles! Are you here?" Angel called, his eyes and face completely frantic. At first, he thought that no one was there, but when Giles emerged from his study, Angel asked, "Have you seen Buffy? She was supposed to meet me about two hours ago for patrol tonight?"

Giles took in Angel's appearance, seeing the frenzy in his eyes and deciding to swallow his dislike for just a moment. "No...I haven't since she left here," he explained, sipping his tea slowly. "Why? Do you suspect something?"

"I don't know...I just know that we were supposed to meet in the cemetery two hours ago...when I got there, I thought she was running late, but she never showed...that isn't like Buffy at all," Angel said, taking a seat at one of the tables in the library.

"Indeed..." was all Giles said, not wanting to mention that Buffy did this before in order to not start an argument. His slayer was missing, and if Angel was worried, something definitely had to be wrong. "Did she mention anything about going to Willow's first? You know how they get distracted," he asked, adjusting his glasses calmly as he waited for Angel to answer.

"Not that I know of...no one mentioned anything about going to the Bronze or anything that would distract her from her duties...unless she spotted Faith and went after her," Angel replied, suddenly getting to his feet and appearing as though he were about to leave.

"I don't know if she would do that alone after...what happened," Giles said, careful not to mention that situation again.

"Maybe...Buffy was pretty sore about what happened with Faith, though she keeps pretending not to show it," Angel said with a hint of a smile, before quickly adding, "I think I'll go look for her...you let me know if she turns up here." All Giles did was nod, watching as the vampire walked out of the library doors. A sudden feeling of dread had washed over him, knowing that something wasn't what it seemed. He walked back into his study, picking up the phone and dialing Willow's number.

"Hello?" Willow answered in a chipper voice, though at the same time it sounded a bit busy. "Giles? You never call me at home...is something wrong?"

"I...don't know, Willow...Buffy didn't meet Angel for patrol and it has us both rather worried," he explained, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Angel had been right for the most part, that Buffy wouldn't abandon her duties like that.

"Do you think...Faith was involved?" Willow asked cautiously, listening as Giles went silent on the other line for a minute.

"It could very well be...that Faith distracted her...but please just keep on the look out of her..." Giles said finally, quickly adding, "Please call here if you happen to see her."

"Will do."

I watched as Buffy began to wake up, her naked body strapped tightly to my bed for my viewing pleasure. The whole idea of having her at my mercy made me rather horny, more horny than slaying and killing did.

Her eyes slowly opened, her vision seeming blurred as she looked up at me and asked, "Faith? What's going on here?" Her voice was tired and sluggish, but all in all still sexy for the most part.

"Nothing much, B...just having you over for a little get together," I replied, a wide smile crossing my face as I climbed on top of her fully clothed. I liked the idea of having the older slayer under me, ready to do whatever I wished of her. "I thought it should be like old times."

"What old times? Get off of me, you bitch!" she said loudly, now fully awake and realizing where she was and what her situation was. Her words made me laugh, and in turn I leaned down to where our lips were almost touching.

"I decided to take the initiative...I skipped that asking you out shit and went straight to the fucking part. I mean, it must get so hard not being able to rock pretty Angel's socks like you want...so, now I'm here to fix that," I told her, grabbing her face and forcing our lips together. Her lips were sweet and soft, so unlike the guys that I had kissed so many times. The kiss caused jolts of pleasure to shoot through me, though dear little Buffy didn't seem to like it as much.

"Stop..." was all she could manage through the kiss, until I let her go, that is. "Don't you touch me...I don't know what your problem is, but Angel will..."

"Will what? Come for you? He doesn't even know where this place is, B...for all he knows is that I still live in that shitty little motel. He'll never find you here...and if he does..." I said, grabbing the stake from within the band of my pants. "I'll stake him...I know what I want, B, and that happens to be you." Her eyes widened at that, and I wasn't sure if it was from shock or disgust...though it really didn't matter to me. I climbed gracefully from atop her body, standing only a few short feet away as I slowly began to peel off my clothing, making sure to go slowly so that Buffy could see every inch of me.

"Faith...please...you don't want to do this..." she pleaded with me, the reality of the situation seeming to finally hit her as she began to struggle against her binds. I had those suckers tied tight, so I knew that she wasn't going anywhere, try as she might.

"Oh but I do, B...you just don't know how much I want to do this. You have everything going for you...and what do I have? Huh? Nothing...until now...Want, take, have ...those are my rules to live by," I told her, not even bothering to keep the bitter edge out of my voice. The two of us both knew that this was true, so she merely kept silent. "And besides, how can you knock what you haven't tried? You see, dick gets boring after a while...but girls...the possibilities are endless, B."

She began to struggle harder at that, so hard that her pretty little wrists were turning red. I didn't want her to hurt herself, in fact, I wanted her to stay just as she was; perfectly flawless. "Faith...don't do this to me...what did I do to deserve this from you?" she begged, tears beginning to stream down her face. I couldn't help but smile at this, the sight of the strong slayer crying...all because I wanted to touch her a little. What a fucking wimp.

Clasping my hand over her mouth, I murmured softly to her as my hands began to wander, "Just relax B...because I'm about to take you on one hell of a ride."

It had been at least twelve hours since Buffy had gone missing, and the entire gang was holed up in the library trying to figure out what to do.

"Who cares if Buffy's gone? I mean, she can handle herself...why do I have to sit in this stinky old library and waste my time wondering about someone I could really care less about?" Cordeila asked, folding her arms across her chest and pouting.

"Well, it looks like someone won't be receiving United Way's 'I Care About My Community and the People in it' award this year," Xander said with a chuckle, but he quickly quieted when no one seemed to share his amusement.

"Settle down, everyone...I don't know what is going on here, but we cannot go without a slayer for too long. The Ascension is drawing nearer, and with Buffy missing we won't be able to stop the Mayor," Giles said, taking off his glasses and looking out into the waiting faces before him. "Are you certain that none of you have seen her?"

As all of them shook their heads simultaneously, a grimace appeared on Giles's face as he thought to himself, _I have a feeling that this is going to be harder than I imagined...and that's pretty damn hard. _"I...bet she went home...maybe the patrol was too much for her," Willow offered, a short smile appearing on her face for only a second before she added, "But, Joyce would make Buffy come to school anyway."

"What could possibly have happened? I mean, _normally _slayers don't disappear into thin air, right Giles?" Angel asked as he paced around the room, clearly still upset about not finding Buffy the night before.

"Quite right Angel, but the point is that we must find Buffy...we can't have her taking a holiday with Faith running around and the Ascension so close," Wesley said, adjusting his glasses and looking at the group before him.

"I think I already stated that, Wesley..." Giles said, his grimace widening. "I guess we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"What do you mean?" asked Xander, starting to get more confused than usual.

"We have to go search for her...break into groups and scout Sunnydale until we find her...leave no place unchecked-" Giles said, before Cordeila interrupted him.

"I'm in Wesley's group!"

"Well, duh...you're always in Wesley's group," Xander muttered grouchily, watching as Cordeila pulled her arm around Wesley's.

"It doesn't matter who is in what group...just let's go and find Buffy...it is fairly simple...why do you guys always have to make a big production out of things like this?" Angel asked, clearly having grown agitated over the course of the last few minutes. No one seemed to argue with him as they began to scamper off, putting themselves into groups.

"Thank you Angel...I think that needed to be said," Giles told him, putting his hand on the vampire's shoulder for a moment before starting to walk off as well.

"Any time, Giles...any time."

When I woke up, I found myself still laying on top of Buffy, her tear-stained face the epitome of innocence. I wanted to console her, make her feel no pain, even though I had been the one to cause it. She just looked so damn...peaceful as she slept beneath me. Almost made me feel sorry for her. Almost. "Wake up B...it's a brand new day, which gives us more time to play," I purred in her ear, my hand wandering absently across her breast.

She opened her eyes, though I didn't know who I was looking at. They weren't Buffy's eyes...they were the eyes of a deadened stranger. "Goodie," she answered blankly, turning her head so that I couldn't see her face. The action pissed me off, so I took the initiative to grab her face and force her to look me in the eyes. 

"What's the matter? Pissed off because I got what I wanted? Don't fucking lie to me, B...you fucking liked it too," I growled, roughly pressing our lips together. Last night, she had kissed back and seemed to enjoy it, but now she was acting like she didn't. I laughed...Buffy Summers didn't want to admit that she liked kissing girls.

"Just leave me alone, Faith...I don't want to talk to you...I don't think I could even look at you now if I wanted to," she remarked, getting a bit of her old spirit back, the Buffy that I liked so much. Normally, such an attitude would have pissed me off enough to hit her, but now her words just amused me.

"Still trying to be the self-righteous Angel of Mercy, aren't we? Well you know what B? You came last night...and you kissed back. The problem here is that you don't want to admit that something other than the thought of Angel got you off...and that I was a girl and I made you come," I said bluntly, a slow smile creeping up on my face. I was enjoying this...enjoying this far more than I should have.

At my words, Buffy sat straight up, well as straight up as she could with being bound, and growled at me with everything she had, "So what if I did? Is that what the fuck you want to hear, Faith? That you fucked me and I liked it? Huh? Happy now?" Still had a bit of fight in her after all.

"Very good, B...I'm going to turn you into a bad girl yet," I told her truimphantly, sitting up and stretching, knowing full well that she would be able to see all of me. "Tell you what...I'll make you deal..."

"I don't make deals with sleaze balls like you..." she shot back, which earned her a nice slap across the face. I know it wouldn't hurt her much, not like I really cared though.

"You won't even hear me out? I mean, you let Angel be your boyfriend with a bit of horizontal negotiation...why not give me a shot? Just hear me out...you may like this one," I answered, my eyes glittering with mischief and I could feel myself get turned on again. At her nod, I continued, "You promise to behave, you know...not try and run away, possibly even let yourself enjoy this little vacation...or you can stay tied to my bed and I do it anyway...what do you say?"

Buffy seemed to ponder for a moment, which I knew she was contemplating whether to run away and have me catch her, or just to stay here. I mean, the look on her face said it all. Finally, she looked up at me, her eyes getting a bit of the sparkle back, "Okay...let me go, and I promise that I won't try to run...you have my word as a slayer."

"We have a deal then," I said, using a knife to cut her binds, though I kept it in my hand after she stood up just in case I needed it.

"I could use a vacation I guess...and..." she started, suddenly blushing in embarrassment. I leaned over and kissed her slowly to motivate her words, and when we pulled back she added, "Could you do that again? You know...what you did last night?"

Smiling, I pushed her back down on the bed, cooing softly to her, "It would be my pleasure B."

The gang had looked everywhere, and still there was no sign of Buffy. It was almost as if she had vanished into thin air without a single trace.

"Do you think she could have gotten sucked into an alternate universe?" Willow asked, clutching Oz as her tears threatened to fall at the thought of losing her best friend. Giles removed his glasses, wiping them on his shirt as he always did when he was deep in thought.

"Somehow I doubt it seriously, Wil..." Oz replied, sitting her down at one of the empty tables in the library for her to recover. "Buffy doesn't normally go and get herself sucked into alternate universes, does she?"

"I suppose not," Willow sniffed, looking at Giles hopefully for an explanation.

"I don't know what to say...one would think she would have learned her lesson the first time she up and ran off," Giles said thoughtfully, looking out at the eager faces before him. "She knows what the consequences of such an action would be, especially in this time of need. Buffy knows full well what would happen if she just ran away again."

Angel stood, his face contorting into an expression of pure agitation. "You guys know that Buffy wouldn't abandon you...do you have that little faith in her? I mean, she even came to my side when I was wild and didn't remember who I was...why would you think for one minute that she would abandon you, her best friends and closest circle?" he asked, his eyes blazing. The others nodded in silent agreement, all of them knowing that Angel was right.

"So...what do we do now? Do you think we should comb the underbelly of the Sunnydale circle of society?" Xander suggested, standing as well. "I mean, why don't you go see what's his name in the bar, Angel?"

Angel raised an eyebrow, but a slight hint of a smile crossed his features as he responded, "You mean Willy? Sure...I could stop by and see if he's heard anything. He'll help...him and Buffy got along decently, I guess."

"It's settled then...we'll break off and go search through the places that could possibly lead to what happened to Buffy...the cemetaries, the warehouses, and the back alleyways...if you note anyone that looks remotely suspicious, weed them out and try your hardest to get information out of them without letting it slip that Buffy is in fact missing," Giles ordered, much to Wesley's disapproval.

"Giles, I don't think the Council would..."  
"Screw the Council!" Willow exclaimed, standing up and shaking a fist at Wesley in contempt. "This isn't just a slayer we're talking about...it's our best friend and protector!"

"It's settled then...let's set off," Giles said with a smile, impressed with Willow's outburst.

"Why did I have to open my mouth?" Xander whined, slapping his forehead and following Willow and Oz out of the double doors of the library.

The two of us lay together, Buffy held tightly in my arms. I had to admit it was very weird to me, this whole "cuddling after sex" idea, but at the same time I liked it. Her body was leaner than mine, just enough to hold close to me.

"That was incredible, Faith...I liked it better the second time, though" Buffy whispered, leaning up and kissing me softly on my jawline. The gesture made me shiver, already feeling myself get ready for more action."Told you that you'd like it...you just gotta let yourself go once in a while, B" I replied, closing my eyes taking a deep breath. Once, I had been told that this was what life was all about, stuff like this. That sex didn't have to be about fucking, but could be about...what's the word...love? I shook my head, knowing that I wasn't ready to admit that I could ever love another person.

"You do know that you could have just asked me...I mean, I did like you too," I heard Buffy say, the words jolting me from my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, smiling at her as I got up from the bed.

"Nah...would you really have let me? You were too busy with...other things," I said, looking away at the thought of Buffy and Angel together. I clenched my fists together, realizing for the first time that the reason my stomach did somersaults at the idea was because I had wanted Buffy. _Strange, _I pondered to myself, not noticing that Buffy had gotten up and was behind me, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Yeah...I guess I was," I heard her say, and before I could even react, my hands were bound to where I couldn't move. I turned around best I could, only to see that infamous smirk of truimph that Buffy always had when she knew that she had the upper hand.

Without me even noticing, tears began to roll down my face as I sputtered, "What the fuck, B? You just said..."  
" I know what I just said, Faith...don't you get it? I used to want you...until you turned into a psycho creep that started working to help the evil that she was meant to fight. You're nothing more than scum, and why would I want to waste myself on that?" she explained, her tone even as she tripped me and held me to the ground where I couldn't move. I knew I could have bucked her off, but the pain in my heart prevented me from moving. Why did it hurt so fucking much?

"You fucked Angel, didn't you?" I spat in return, earning myself a nice sharp kick in the ribs. I coughed, feeling the bruise already beginning to bruise from her strength and my being unable to fight.

"Don't bring him into this...you had the choice to stop and you didn't bother to take it, but rather let yourself turn into a monster...you are a monster...a traitorous monster that needs to be stopped..." she hissed, her voice trailing off as she pulled my knife from the table beside my bed and raised it up over her head as though she were going to kill me. Before she could, the sound of loud footsteps could be heard in the hallway to the apartment, Buffy muttering curses under her breath. "This isn't over Faith...I'll be back." With that, she grabbed her clothes and crashed through the window, and was gone.

I laid there as the voices swirled around me, my sore wrists being released as I heard the Mayor say, "Well, gosh darn that slayer...hurting my sweet Faith like that...this just won't do at all." I felt myself be lifted up, for once ashamed of my nudity as I looked away.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, squeezing my eyes shut to stop the flow of tears. I scrubbed the remnants away, not wanting anyone to see my weakness...the weakness that Buffy had used against me.

"Don't you worry, Faith...we'll get that mean old slayer and make her pay for what she did...my girl doesn't deserve that...you are too wonderful to have to rub elbows with that sort of people," he told me, lifting my chin so that our eyes met. Before I could stop myself, I buried my face in his chest and cried harder, feeling comforted as his arms wrapped around me. _I am loved here..._ I told myself, the pain from Buffy's words starting to slowly fade to a dull ache. _I don't need her to tell me that I'm wrong...how can this be wrong?_

After an unsuccessful visit to Willy's bar, Angel decided to take a detour to the Bronze just to recheck in case she might of showed up. To his surprise, he saw Buffy sitting in a nearby chair, talking animatedly with a very relived Willow.

"Buffy! God, where have you been?" he said excitedly, almost running up to her and hugging her tightly. "We were worried sick! Don't you ever..." he began, before she silenced him with a kiss.

"Shhh...don't worry about it...I'll explain in due time what happened," she said softly, her look confident and sure. He simply smiled down at her, holding her tightly to him almost as though he were afraid to let her go for fear she would disappear again.

"I think we better call Giles and let him know...that way, everyone can stop looking for you and get some sleep," Willow teased, her tension slowly melting away at Buffy's presence beside her.

"Yeah...then I can explain to everyone what happened...I don't really feel like explaining it more than once," Buffy said, something in her tone very final. The other two didn't argue, but simply looked at her with relief and happiness. Buffy had finally come back.

The Mayor had stayed with me a long while, his words and plans to destroy Buffy soothing to me as I lay in my bed, cold and alone. Damn that bitch for doing this to me...just when I realized that I loved her. _See what love gets you? _I remind myself, my face stony and apathetic as hatred boils through my veins.Now, I tell myself why I can't let myself feel, why I can't let myself get close to anyone, no matter how much I want to try to be like everyone else. Buffy wonders why I changed, why I turned to evil instead of her...

I think it's kind of obvious now, don't you?

END


End file.
